icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cibby
' Cibby '''is the pairing of Carly Shay and Gibby Gibson, ('C'/arly and G/'ibby') or ''rarely known as Garly, (G'/ibby and C/'arly). It rivals Tibby, (T/'asha and G/'ibby), Sibby, (S'/am and G/'ibby), Creddie (C'/arly and F/'reddie), and Fibby, (F'/reddie and G/'ibby), among others. Carly and Gibby seem to be very good friends, and have known each other for four years (perhaps longer, since it is never mentioned at exactly what point they met). Gibby constantly appears in the iCarly website and also hangs out fairly often with the iCarly gang. Carly is generally nice to him and even tries to stick up for him at times, while Sam almost always'' ''makes fun of him. Since Gibby was promoted to main character in season 4, there is a higher chance of Cibby happening romantically than there was before. There are a few Cibby fanfictions, and they are usually paired up with Seddie, as some Seddie fans ship Cibby because the ships go along with each other. There is little evidence of Carly liking Gibby, except her calling him sweet and cute. She seems to act rather motherly towards him most of the time. This ship received more fans and popularity after iOMG. Many Seddie fans ship Cibby because it looks good with or does not interfere with their main ship. Noah Munck's sister (known as Leslie Cornelius on Youtube) has stated that she is a Cibby shipper. This is the video in which she says (writes) it. Cibby Moments 'Season 1 Moments' 'iMight Switch Schools ' *Carly grabs Gibby's arm and asks what's going on when all the kids rush into the studio, showing that she would ask Gibby instead of trying to find Freddie and Sam. *Carly's dream involves Gibby. 'iWin a Date' *Carly paints a nice picture on Gibby. *Carly told Gibby to wash the paint off himself before putting his shirt on. *Carly is the first to notice Gibby's sadness and is curious to know what's wrong. *Carly encourages Gibby to tell her what's wrong and listens to Gibby talk about Shannon Mitchell all the while being right next to him while he's talking about Shannon. *Carly decides to try and help Gibby win a date with Shannon Mitchell. *However, Gibby picks Carly and the two end up going on a triple date to the Cheesecake Warehouse (He may have done this on purpose because he might have wanted to date Carly and she said he didn't have to go on the date but they did anyway). *At first, Carly is skeptical about their date, but then lightens up to the idea. *Carly wasn't bothered by the date at the Cheesecake Warehouse, or if she was she didn't complain about it. *At the Cheesecake Warehouse, Carly tries to help Shannon to like Gibby, implying that she actually cares for Gibby. *Carly tries to help Gibby win over Shannon by hinting to him to act like Freddie, whom Shannon likes. *Carly said Gibby could find someone better than Shannon, possibly hinting toward herself. *Carly awkwardly claps to Gibby's dances, along with Sam and Freddie. 'Season 2 Moments' 'iKiss' *Carly knows about Gibby's therapist. This could mean that they're close friends. *Carly told Sam to uncuff Gibby, sounding concerned. *Gibby plays Chad, Carly's character Kelly´s love interest in the Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie sketch. *"Kelly Cooper" blows "Chad" a kiss. *Carly and Gibby (in the movie trailer sketch) give each other a high-five. *Carly and Gibby hold hands in the sketch, Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie. *Carly decided to hire Gibby to help Spencer train for practice football tryouts. 'iRocked the Vote' *Carly says "aw" when Sam pulled out Gibby's chest hair, showing she felt bad for him having his first chest hair being pulled off. *Carly defends Gibby when Wade Collins calls him "Jibly". *Carly didn't seem happy when Gibby became Wade's personal assistant. 'iMeet Fred ' *Gibby texts Carly (not Sam or Freddie) to warn the group about neverwatchicarly.com. [[IWant My Website Back|'iWant my Website Back']] *Gibby comes over to where Carly, Sam and Freddie are sitting and asks Carly who the girl in the duck mask is. (Mandy) *Carly, instead of ignoring his question, tells him that it's their manager. 'iMake Sam Girlier' *Carly is seen having fun while dancing with Gibby as she smiles. *Carly asked Gibby if he wanted to put his vest back on. She was looking out for hin like a mother would, showing that she cares about him. 'iFight Shelby Marx' *Right after the fiasco at the conference with Shelby, Gibby comes to Carly's apartment to ask her why she pushed Shelby's grandmother down. *Carly asks Gibby if he believes in her decision to not fight Shelby, which he does. *Carly seems to value Gibby's opinion of her. *After not standing up for her in the hallway, Gibby goes back to Carly and tells her to call him later. *Even though Gibby didn't stand up for Carly, he still wanted to talk and be around her. *He didn't mean it when he called her chicken. 'Season 3 Moments' iSpeed Date *Carly calls Gibby "so sweet." *Carly defends Gibby. *When Carly forces Sam to ask Gibby to the dance, Sam says that Carly should ask Gibby (a sign of Sam not being jealous, if Carly and Gibby would date in the future), and then Carly reveals that she had actually been thinking of inviting Gibby, before. *She was planning to ask Gibby to the Girls Choice Dance. 'iHave My Principals' *Carly doesn't want to cancel Gibby's appearance on iCarly because he got his hair done up all special. *Carly compliments Gibby's hair during the web show. *At the end of the webcast, Carly exchanges a high-five with Gibby. *Carly was worried about Gibby. *Carly tries to defend Gibby when Mr. Howard gives him triple detention, and is visibly upset when he starts vomiting in the garbage can (if you pay attention it's really a recyclables can). *She tells Mr. Howard he might have been too hard on Gibby, because he's vomiting, and tries to defend him. *Carly is seen grinning at Gibby when he runs around her, Sam, Freddie and Principal Franklin screaming with his shirt off. *Carly is also the only one that seems to be amused by this. 'iMove Out' *When she sees him in the hallway, Carly smiles and says, "Hey, Gibby," in her usual friendly way. *Carly wants to know what Freddie said to hurt Gibby's feelings. 'iEnrage Gibby' *Carly puts her hand on Gibby's shoulder. *When Freddie asks Sam and Carly, "Don't you think I could beat up Gibby if I wanted to?" Carly says, "Gibby's kinda... thick" *Carly said "...and you're dating her?" in a kind of jealous, incredulous tone. *Carly puts her hand on Gibby's shoulder and explains to Gibby why Spencer is pretending he's dead. *Carly mentions that Gibby is sweet, cute, and fun, and only "agrees" with Sam and Freddie that there´s something wrong with Tasha after they give her weird looks. *Carly points out some of Gibby's qualities and was about to say something else until she stops in the middle. *When the fight between Gibby and Freddie is postponed, Carly quickly rushes over to Gibby, hugging him, saying, "Yay, no fight!" *Gibby smiles when Carly hugs him. 'iWon't Cancel The Show' *Gibby comments to Carly if it's normal for people to grow hair between their toes. *Carly, instead of being grossed out, asks kindly if he does. *Gibby replies with a No..." implying he doesn't want to freak Carly out. [[iBelieve in Bigfoot|'iBelieve in Bigfoot']] *Both Carly and Gibby believe in Bigfoot. *In the hallway, Gibby is the one to ask Carly who Dr. Van Gurben is. 'iPsycho ' *Gibby comes over to the Shays' apartment and immediately asks if Carly is there. *Gibby says he's there to return a sleeping bag, which Carly probably lent him. *Carly is the one who comes up with the idea of getting Gibby to save them. *Carly was the first one to recognize Gibby's voice as he fought with Nora upstairs. *While Gibby is wrestling Nora, Carly is cheering extremely loudly. *Carly, along with the others, encourages Gibby to stand up and keep fighting when Nora knocks him down. *After Gibby saves the iCarly gang, Carly touches his hair and hugs him. *She also says, "Good to see ya, Gib." 'Season 4 Moments' '' ''iGot a Hot Room *Spencer says Carly's favorite flavors of pie are "Cherry" and "Gibby." *Gibby, along with the others, tries to help make her day special. *Gibby is the one to notice Carly come out of the bathroom and make her way to the kitchen. *Gibby helps re-make Carly's bedroom. *When Gibby mentions that Carly can't replace certain items like her old photos, Sam, Spencer and Freddie all yell at Gibby, but Carly does not yell at him, she smiles at him. *Gibby shows Carly the Ice Cream Sandwich Love Seat, while talking in a flirty tone. Carly just smiles at Gibby. 'iSam's Mom' *Gibby greets Carly when entering the studio, but not Freddie. *Carly admires Gibby's costume. *Carly tries to make him feel better by telling him he could do his canceled skit "some other time". * Neither Carly nor Gibby laugh at Freddie's "steamed lobster" joke. * Both give Freddie identical incredulous looks after he tells them his "steamed" joke. *Gibby might have broken up with Tasha, as he commented on how the girls at the Groovy Smoothie looked. This gives the possibility of Carly and Gibby eventually dating a bigger likelihood. 'iGet Pranky' *In her bedroom, Carly looks up from the PearPad she was playing with and grins at Gibby. *Carly shows concern about Gibby having to wear his cast. *When Carly was 'pranking' Gibby, Sam states that pranking Gibby doesn't count because he isn't a real person, but Carly defends him saying that he is a real person. This shows that Carly cares about Gibby and considers him to be important. *In the beginning during the webcast when Gibby was stepping on the hair, Carly grabs his arm and hold on for a couple of seconds. *Carly puts a dead fish in Gibby's locker. The same thing happened in iKiss (Sam placed a dead fish in Freddie's locker) which led to them kissing. This could be foreshadowing upcoming Cibby. *When it came time for Carly to play her prank, she may have chosen Gibby because she knew he would probably take it well. *Carly was worried about Gibby when he had to get a cast. 'iDo' *When Gibby comes out in a bear suit, Carly doesn't seem annoyed like Sam and Freddie are, but rather amused. *Carly slaps Gibby playfully on the chest before the webshow ends. 'iHire an Idiot ' *Gibby seems almost as unnerved by Stacey as Carly does. *When Gibby comes out on iCarly in his wetsuit, Carly puts her hand on his shoulder and leans into him as she introduces the bit. When Sam walks in front of the camera, in the background you can see Carly leaning back but then touching Gibby's shoulder and bicep (as if feeling him). As Sam retreats you see both Carly and Gibby grinning. *When Carly and Sam are cheering for Cort being able to jump and count at the same time, Gibby stands up and starts to take off his shirt, asking, "You guys want to see me do it?" ''He was possibly trying to impress Carly. *Gibby looks hurt and upset when '''Carly' and Sam say they don't want to see Gibby jump and count at the same time. *Gibby more openly showed unhappiness with the intern Carly disliked (Ashley) than the one she did like (Cort). *Gibby knew about the gum Carly had in her purse, and Carly didn't seem to mind Gibby looking in her purse for it. 'iPity the Nevel ' *Carly looks concerned about Gibby when he starts to freak out in the bath tub of ice. *When Gibby complains that his toes are numb, Carly smiles, pokes him playfully, and tells him that he'll still have a lot of fun at their karma party. *Carly gets mad at Sam for not inviting Gibby to come to the karma party. *They stand next to eachother behind the kitchen counter, talk to each other, and are having a good time at the karma party. *Carly laughs at Gibby's "karma corn" pun. *Carly shows concern when Gibby is injured by the fish, telling him to hurry and clean his hand. [[iOMG|'iOMG']] *If Carly and Gibby could pick partners, they apparently decided to work together on a project. *Carly and Gibby both seemed to enjoy torturing Spencer for their project. *Every time Freddie and Carly went to talk by themselves, Gibby interrupted, possibly because he wanted Carly's attention or because he was jealous. *At one point, Carly said to Gibby, "Please, please, just clean it up, we have something really important to do" in the same voice that she sometimes uses to get Freddie to do what she wants. And just like Freddie would have, Gibby grudgingly complied. 'IParty with Victorious' *Carly gets upset at Gibby for constantly saying "Roger." *Gibby came with the trio to L.A. *Gibby never expressed his thoughts on whether or not Steven was cheating on Carly. He came because he wanted to help. iLost My Mind *Carly and Gibby go to visit Caleb, a Troubled Waters patient who believes he can see the future. 'iDate Sam & Freddie' 'iCan't Take It' 'iLove You' Website hints *Carly wrote a blog about Gibby's pants. She must have been thinking about Gibby and his pants when about writing this. Here is the link: http://www.icarly.com/iBlogs/entry878.html *Carly wrote a blog about things she overheard at the Gibson's house, meaning she was over at Gibby's house. *Carly wrote a follow-up blog of one that Sam had written, originally called, "What Gibby Doesn't Know". Cibby Gallery Seddiecreddiecibby.jpg 170px-Randomcibby.png Cibby2.jpg|Gibby and Carly hold hands File:Cibbyheart.PNG Cibby.jpg|Noah and Miranda as Gibby and Carly. Cibby5.png|Fanmade Cibby4.jpg|"Yay! No fight."~Carly 2ndbest.jpg YUP.PNG cibbyheart.PNG randomcibby.PNG|"Aw, come on, Gibby's sweet and cute and fun..." Cibbylover.gif 002zpfc0-1.jpeg|gibby and carly share a power highfive Carlygibbycuteness.PNG cibbyish.jpg 7..jpg|Carly and Gibby. tumblr_ljht1oLYW41qimjgho1_500.gif Cibby4.png Cibby blueberry2.png tumblr_lksvq6m6mD1qhgk8io1_500.gif tumblr_lkquwvGSRY1qdt7vn.gif Cibby -4.jpg Cibby -3.jpg Cibby -2.jpg Cibby -1.jpg Cibby -7.png Lmlofp-b78805059z 120110610173349000grpvur0g 1.jpg lmlofp-b78805059z_120110610173349000grpvur13_1.jpg Cibby -13.jpg Cibby -14.jpg Cibby -12.jpg|Carly laughing at Gibby's pun cibbysnowman.jpg cibbysnowman2.jpg cibbysnowmanduringshow.jpg lmlofp-b78805059z.120110610173349000grpvur0g.1.jpg lmlofp-b78805059z.120110610173349000grpvur13.1.jpg Cibby 10.jpg Cibby -17.jpg Cibby -16.jpg Cibby -15.jpg - - thumb|300px|right|Carly and Gibby 002zpfc0-1.jpeg 123456789.jpg 170px-Randomcibby.png Carlygibbycuteness.PNG Cibby.jpg Cibby2.jpg Cibby4.png Cibby5.png Cibby by midnighttwin-d30kerf.jpg Cibby love by freeloveheart-d339dj0.jpg Cibbyheart.PNG Cibby1.jpg Cibby -14.jpg Cibbylook.jpg Lmlofp-b78805059z.120110610173349000grpvur13.1.jpg Lmlofq-b78805059z.120110610173349000grpvur0q.1.jpg - - Video:Carly&Gibby//Posh Girls Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Almost Video:Seddie/Cibby Wannabe Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Bleeding Love Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Total Eclipse of the Heart|Love Triangle Between Carly/Gibby/Tasha Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - I've Just Seen A Face|thumb|300px|right Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Images Category:Shipping Category:Videos Category:Shipping Videos Category:Shipping Galleries